Doom Maps
Pools of Amon 'Dead! the Night-Killer falls upon the Twenty-Six Sons of Corrax; Dead! the Shape-Shifter, the Hidden-Malice; Tartarus, thou didst fall with the Burning Light' Cavernous bastion filled with 40,000 skulls and the gore from human corpses that make rivers that flow through it. Amon punishes his Barons by strapping them up with chains and cutting off their limbs. Tartarus Hell's grand staircase, rising wanly into the highest points of the caverns. Caverns with blood rivers. 'Woe to you, wicked spirits! Hope not ever to see the sky again.' 80,00 skulls Pits of Gehenna A floating dais rises gracefully above Gehenna's bottomless pits. Watch your step. 80,000 skullls A free floating land with floating islands. Erebian Vaults Twisted, ancient Hell Trees decorate the labyrinthian corners of the Erebian Vaults. The blood river keeps the Hell trees alive. 80,000 skulls Baalgar Sheol A section of cave network formed beneath the remains of a Titan's rib cage. Charon's Keep A keep, part and parcel with obol of the ages; the naulon and porthmelon of the dead. Land soaked in blood and gore, upper area not so much. 40,000 skulls, overseen by two priests. Cocytus The River of wailing. 'Cocytus, named of lamentation loud; Heard on the rueful stream.' Victims of hell are stripped of their blood, creating the beginning of the blood river. 40,000 skulls Phlegethon The River of Sludge. 'Fierce Phlegethon; Whose waves of toxic slime inframe with rage.' Home of Mancubi. Hanged demons and humans, left to rot. Cyberdemon praise. 40,000 skulls Archeron The River of Woe. 'Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo. Connected to Phlegethon. 80,000 skulls Ethereal Plane Four ways in, four ways out. Complete with an unnatural blood spring. 80,000 skulls Mines of Minos For when Ariadne could stand it no more, she hid among the Pillars of Woe deep in her father's Mines, condemned to an eternity of anguish and blood. 80,000 skulls Stygian Crypts Stairs in all directions. An eerie, green glow. Blood pours from the ceiling. Welcome to the Stygian Crypts. Cankaya Keep Chains hang from the high ceiling. Pale, sickly braziers throw a green aura across the low alter. 40,000 skulls Items *Altar 03 (Priest design): a large, ornate altar designed for communal rituals *Altar 04: This magnificent altar blends human and demon bones for specific ritual purposes. *Baalgar Skull: UAC scientists have been trying to find a live specimen to improve upon their Cyberdemon prototype. *Fetus 02: Demonic fetuses are deuterostomes and display all the characteristics of a vertebrate chordate *Fetus 03: It's unlikely that convergent evolution is responsible for the similarities, but no fossil record has been found to suggest an alternative. *Flayed Skin 02: Skin has been a popular decor staple since the Middle Second Age. *Impaled Skeleton 07: One of several dozen sacrifices to Kali Maa. *Gore Nest: A pile of body parts used by demons as a ceremonial ritual site. *Hell Shrine: A shrine of worship for the Unwilling *Sarcophagus Open: The sarcophagus seems to hold several symbolic meanings to the realms of Hell and is used for both veneration and condemnation purposes.